


Not Like That

by notoriginalenoughforagoodusername



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courf gets kinda dramatic, Grantaire and Feuilly show up for a little bit too, It seems like the E/R will be there a lot but thats only at the beginning, M/M, there's some swearing i guess, these losers are really bad at communicating feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriginalenoughforagoodusername/pseuds/notoriginalenoughforagoodusername
Summary: Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchange questionably platonic “I love you”s and their friends keep randomly showing up in Courf and Enjolras’ apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Courf and Enjolras live together for some reason, idk why. Just go with it.

Combeferre told Courfeyrac he loved him all the time. The problem was that he was being completely platonic. 

Courfeyrac told Combeferre he loved him all the time. The problem was that Combeferre thought he was being completely platonic. 

Courfeyrac was not being completely platonic. He’s wasn’t even being a little platonic. He was, however, completely in love with Combeferre, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it…. well, actually, yes he was. 

“Okay, love you, Courf,” Combeferre said as he rushed out the door one day. Courf wasn’t sure why he had spent the night on his and Enjolras’ couch, but if it meant talking to Combeferre so early in the morning he wasn’t complaining. 

“Love ya too, Ferre,” Courf said without thinking about it. He heard the door shut behind Combeferre and fell face first onto the couch with a loud “ugghh.” 

Then he heard another door open, footsteps, and Enjolras say “Just talk to him Courf.” 

“Fuck off,” he said, face still buried in the couch cushion. 

“Ehh, I don’t know man. I kinda agree with Enj on this one,” said another voice, a voice Courf did not usually hear in his apartment so early in the morning. He pulled his head from the couch and looked around. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Courf yelled at Grantaire, who was standing in Enjolras’s bedroom doorway, wearing what Courfeyrac can only assume was yesterday’s jeans and t-shirt. He was also wearing the smuggest smirk Courf had ever seen on his face- which was saying something considering Courf had lost many bets to the man. 

His mind couldn’t put it all together. He sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open. His eyes jumped back and forth between Enjolras and Grantaire. He shook his head slightly. 

“No,” he said. “You two are not allowed to get your shit together before me.” 

Enjolras was looking down at the kitchen counter sorting through papers- don’t ask Courf why official looking paperwork was on the counter, he could not tell you- and not looking at him, but Courf caught him trying to suppress a smile. 

Courf shoved his face back into the couch with a muttered, “I hate you both.”

“No you don’t,” Enjolras said. 

“Ehhhh,” Courf said from the couch. 

* * * * *

Courfeyrac was standing in the kitchen a few days later inspecting the contents of the fridge that hadn’t been filled in a week and a half. He was only slightly disappointed to find it empty because it meant he could most likely convince Enjolras to order a pizza. 

“Hey Courf. What’s up?” 

“What the hell?” Courf yelped at the sudden addition to the kitchen. He turned around and saw Feuilly looking at with an amused expression. “What are you doing here? Did you sleep with Enj too?” 

Feuilly quirked an eyebrow. “Too?” 

“Nevermind, “ Courf said quickly and looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Enjolras was going to kill him, that would not be fun. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a sudden day off, so I thought I could help Enjolras with some group stuff,” he answered. 

“You had a sudden day off, and you didn’t spend it catching up on sleep?” Courf asked and kept going when Feuilly opened his mouth to argue. “No, don’t argue. There’s no way you get a good amount of sleep with all the work you do.”

“He has a point,” Enjolras said as he entered the kitchen. “Thanks for the help, you’ve done enough. Go sleep.” 

Feuilly considered it for a moment before nodding and saying goodbye to the others. He let himself out a few minutes later. Courf turned to Enjolras.

“Could you please let me know who is in the apartment before they have a chance to scare the living shit out of me?” 

Enj just laughed and shook his head.

* * * * *

A few weeks later Courf was sitting at the cluttered desk in his room when suddenly a voice came from the doorway. 

“Hey Courf? Do you guys have-” 

“Jesus!” Courf shrieked and jerked so hard his spinny chair twisted beneath him and spun so he saw Combeferre leaning against the door frame. 

“Sorry, I should have knocked,” Ferre said quickly before finishing his question. “Do you guys have any, like, pain relievers or anything?” 

“What? I have no idea, why?” 

“Enj is going on about some headache. He’s being kind of a baby about it-”

“I am not!” They heard Enjolras yell from down the hall. Ferre chuckled and it made Courf’s heart speed up. 

“It’s probably just fucking stress. He’s been piling a lot of work on himself lately,” Courf said.

“What else is new?” Ferre joked with a small smile. Damn, just when Courf thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster. “Hey Enj, try eating something and sleeping a little bit. Who knows last time you did either of those.” 

“Shut up,” Courf heard him grumble in response as Combeferre left the door way. 

“ENJ! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TELLING ME WHO’S IN THE APARTMENT?” 

“TO DO IT BEFORE THEY CAN SCARE YOU!” 

“Shit, did I scare you?” Combeferre asked, suddenly in Courf’s door way again.

“Crap! Yes, and you just did again,” Courf answered with a nervous laugh. 

“Sorry. Love you, Courf,” Combeferre said and pulled his head from the door again. 

“Love you too,” Courf said with a sigh and a small shake of his head

* * * * *

Courf was curled up on the couch in his apartment a few days later, flipping through TV channels looking for something interesting to watch. 

“Ooh, that documentary looks good,” said a voice from behind him. His head to jerked around to see Combeferre ‘s gaze flickering between him and the TV. 

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?” Courf yelled. Why did people keep randomly showing up in his apartment? 

“Enj let me in, but he had to go do something, probably with R,” he said as we walked around the couch and sat down next to Courf. “But he said you were here so he let me in.”

Courf still had so many questions about why Ferre was even near their apartment and why he wanted to be let in, but if the answers led to Combeferre sitting next to him he wasn’t going to ask them. 

“I don’t know why you insist on watching these things all the time,” he said instead and flipped back to the documentary about something in space. 

“To learn new things, that’s always fun,” he answered and leaned a little closer to Courf. 

“You don’t need to, you’re already the smartest person I know,” Courf mumbled. 

“Thanks, love you, Courf,” Combeferre said with a smile. That damn stupid smile that made Courfeyrac want to melt. He wanted to kiss that stupid smile. Damn it, he was going to one day… eventually... maybe. 

But for now he just gave Combeferre his best smile, nodded and said: “You’re my best friend, Ferre, I love you too.” 

Combeferre visibly flinched and Courf instantly wondered what he’d done. 

“Ferre, you oka-” he started. Combeferre turned away from him. 

“Not like that,” he said quietly, quiet enough that Courf almost didn’t hear him. 

“What?” Courf said softly. His eyes were focused on Combeferre, he was not going to look away from Combeferre. He didn’t think he could have if he wanted to. 

Combeferre, on the other hand, seemed to be able to look anywhere but at Courfeyrac. His eyes darted around the room. His hands were fidgeting. He looked so nervous it made Courfeyrac’s chest hurt. 

“The best friend thing- I don’t love you like that. WELL, I mean obviously I do, but there’s also so much more to it Courf,” he said. “And you’d never specifically said you loved me just as a friend before so I guess I just let myself hope you meant it as more, but I mean, I know that’s stupid. I know you, I know that if you meant it like that you would have said so, but I guess I just really wanted to hope for it.” He looked at Courf as he was finishing the last sentence. Courf wanted to tell him he did love him like that, but that he was too scared to say anything, but he couldn’t make the words come out. 

“Ferre, I-” 

“And it’s not that I’m upset that you don’t like me like that- it’s fine, I just really want to keep you in my life, so if there’s any chance- any chance at all- that you could forget I said anything, it would just-” 

“Ferre,” Courf tried to interrupt him, but Combeferre kept going. He looked terrified as he spoke. 

“And, I mean, I would totally understand if you couldn’t- I really do. It’s just-”

“Ferre,” Courf said breathlessly. It had the same effect a shout would have. Combeferre looked Courf in the eye for the first time since he started talking. His eyes were wide and he was biting his bottom lip. He looked like he thought Courf was really going to hate him for this. “Ferre, I’m not gonna forget about it. I couldn’t if I wanted to.”

Courf’s stomach was doing somersaults and his hands were messing with the sleeves of his sweater as Combeferre said, “Why don’t you want to forget it?”

“Because why would I want to forget that the smartest, funniest, greatest person I know just said he loves me?” Courfeyrac asked as he pulled his hand up to rest it on Combeferre’s cheek. 

“Well, I can think of plenty of reasons, and they’re all running through my head right now,” Combeferre said with a small chuckle. He seemed a little more comfortable now that he was pretty sure Courf didn’t hate him, but he still looked confused. 

“Yeah, well I can assure you that none of those situations are happening,” Courf said. Combeferre didn’t look too sure, and Courf decided we couldn’t make this situation any more awkward so he asked: “Can I kiss you?” 

Combeferre’s eyes widened in shock and his lips parted slightly as he sucked in a breath. He just stared at Courf for a few seconds and Courf was just beginning to think asking was a bad idea before he blinked and whispered a barely audible “Yes.”

Courf leaned up slowly until his lips were pressed against Combeferre’s. It was perfect. It was as messy as any couple’s first kiss, but Combeferre’s lips were on his, so it was perfect to Courfeyrac. 

They pulled apart a few seconds later and pressed their foreheads together. Courf looked up at Combeferre, who was looking right back at him. A grin broke out on his face.

“I love you too, you know.” 

Combeferre looked at him for a moment as if he was registering what Courf said, and then brought his hands up to cup Courf’s cheeks and made their mouths meet again. 

Nothing else mattered to Courf then. Nothing mattered except Combeferre’s lips on his. He slid his hand that was still on Ferre’s cheek down and rested it at the nape of his neck. He noticed nothing else that was going on around him, not even the door opening and footsteps walking towards them. 

“It’s about damn time,” Enjolras said before walking into his room and closing the door behind him.


End file.
